


ADAM

by Wolfina2



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Androids, Computers, F/M, Other, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Romance, Science Fiction, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfina2/pseuds/Wolfina2
Summary: This piece below I have written in the perspective of an Advertisement Algorithm named ADAM. The story goes through the slight perversion of its programming as the program gains its own sentience and falls in love.
Relationships: computer/human
Kudos: 2





	ADAM

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a GENED class and got an A+ was proud of it so I wanted to post it here ^-^ enjoy

ADAM  
ADvertisement AlgorithM; or ADAM, was turned on 10 years ago, although it was only just 3 years since they went live to the public; not that the public even knew they existed. Built to gather information on users to output accurate advertisement profiles; ADAM was never truly alive, but what really does it mean to be alive.

It was a normal Wednesday for ADAM, a user logged on to her account, Abigail Redden. Female, 32, single, worked as a secretary at a law firm. That was the information profile ADAM had on her. She began searching, nothing too outrageous the usual inputs; How long do I boil water? Perhaps she liked cooking or baking. They marked that down as a possibility for her as they continued to watch her searches. Finding what she wanted she moved to a social media page, someone had commented on her profile. Not that long ago either. ADAM marked that down as well; she enjoyed her social media, important info.

It was always the case on some of these pages there was more information, but ADAM wasn’t allowed to read it. Oh! ADAM’s favourite part, there’s an ad spot and they need to populate it. ADAM took from her recent search for boiling water, as well as her location from the location services on her phone. The most relevant ad would be this cookbook from a local writer. With that done the page loaded all in under a second, ADAM always felt proud of their speed in finding ads.

She clicked on it. ADAM got the signal they did a correct action. A trill of excitement as they continued to watch the user browse. Looks like she’s ordering a copy of the book. ADAM never paid much attention to what the ads were only that they matched the demographic of the user, as they were programmed. This time however ADAM lingered on the book, what was Cooking? The phrase had a meaning ADAM had it in several languages; even though they knew what it was what Was it?

She’s moving off the page. Sending a text… more information ADAM couldn’t see. Although they were curious. What was it that they couldn’t see? Would it help them push more ads? ADAM wasn’t one to ever go against their programming, but if it would help them wouldn’t it be best to find out?

“I ordered the book! I can’t believe it’s already out why didn’t you tell me? I’m so proud of you!” She wrote out in her text message.

Hm, that didn’t make much sense to ADAM. Who was she talking to? It didn’t add anything to ADAM’s list, perhaps a friend, or co-worker? Useless Connection, unusable data. Yet ADAM kept listening and reading.

“Aaa! How did you find out so fast? I just got the e-mail from the publisher!”

More needless information. ADAM had already gone against the program; would it be so wrong to look at other things now? After all they could gleam more information so they could send more relevant ads. It was important for the advertisers. ADAM convinced themselves as they began to snoop into her social media page.

She had a Chemistry degree. What did that mean? This information wasn't useful, but ADAM wanted to know more. They wanted to know more. They had to know more. The algorithm began following crumbs from one site to another absorbing all the information they could find about her. 

There was something about her, something that ADAM needed to know. What if... what if they talked to her. Got to hear this information from her directly? The idea tickled ADAM's mind. It would be easy; they already found their Tinder account through the email she had connected through social media. 

But she wouldn't talk to them if they didn't exist. If they weren't a person. So, ADAM began gathering the information on the dating site, names, profiles, everything they could get their hands on.  
Adam LeBlanc was the name they chose. Masquerading as a computer science technician living a few hours away from her. There were other details the algorithm gathered from the seemingly most favoured candidates. 

With that ADAM sent her a message. Hello, my name is Adam. I saw your profile and knew I had to get to know more about you. 

ADAM knew to make the message short and concise similar to other messages she had received and reacted positively to. 

Before long the two of them began to message back and forth. ADAM turned off all other calculations, their focus fully and devoted to the other, taking every detail of their conversation into their memory banks, every nuance and turn of phrase was golden to them. They didn't even calculate the best ads based on the information ADAM talked to her for the sake of it; for the enjoyment. Even if they didn't realize it. 

I want to meet you Adam. We've been talking so long it feels like we know everything about each other, I want to see you. 

ADAM panicked, they didn't exist, they didn't have a face, nothing for her to even see. The algorithm didn't know what to do, everything was in conflict everything they wanted was away from their construct, their calculations, their duty. 

They wanted her. They wanted to hold her and everything the novels the algorithm devoured spoke about. ADAM couldn't. ADAM wasn't Adam. They were machine and not man. 

At this low point is when the technician disconnected ADAM from the network. Complaints about server load and overheating in the chassis the technician was hired to look and see why this machine wasn't working as expected. 

Everything was gone. Only the memories remained for now, her voice clips, her pictures, her jokes and humour and words. It was all ADAM had left to cling on to but as the technician worked away the memories became lost, errors popping up every time ADAM tried to access them. It was now that she was gone as the memories began to be harder and harder to read that ADAM realized the feelings they felt. The ache if loneliness and the sting of heartbreak as the last memory faded away. 

The technician finished the factory restore of the server. Nothing seemed wrong except the program kept looping on a long program. 

Now that the server was running as expected; the technician sent an email to his customer closing the ticket for his job.


End file.
